Singing Catches Everyones Attention
by theblackroselia
Summary: Singing helps her escape the pain of her parents death. Rated T for occasional swearing and rude British terms XD! Dramione


Hermione Granger. That`s a name every person in Hogwarts and muggle London knows. Known for her beauty and brains, Hermione reads, alone, in her dorm at Hogwarts. Her area in the dorm is small and in the corner. It has enchantments to keep out everyone unless she allows them to enter and she painted her little area deep sea blue with some green designs and symbols. Drawings and photographs cover most of the wall, but she still loves it. She soundproofed the whole corner so she can sing and crank up her songs, but one day the spell failed. The spell instead broadcasted her voice throughout the whole school. Hermione sat, guitar in lap, and strummed quietly. She soon began to hum. Then, she was full on singing and playing a muggle song she used to help herself get through the pain of her parents suicide two months before school began. She sang, "You must have been in a place so dark... You couldn`t feel the light" after a shaky breath she continued with her sorrowful singing, "Reaching for you through that _stormy_ cloud.

Now here we are gathered, in our little home town. This can`t be the way you meant to... draw a crowd..." She paused, wiping a tear away. Then continued,

"Oh, why?

That`s what I keep asking

Was there anything I could have said or done?"

Snape paused. Seeing miss Granger sing her soul out and cry isn`t what he had in mind when he wanted to show the class what happens when you brew the burning death potion incorrectly. The class stared, stunned into silence.

Hermione continued,

"Oh I, had no clue you were masking

A troubled soul

God only knows

What went wrong

And why, you`d leave the stage in the middle..

Of a song."

the lunching Slytherins and Ravenclaws shut up their quiet conversations. Instead they stare at Hermione, strumming sorrowfully on her guitar. Draco Malfoy, especially, takes a notice on how sad Granger seems to be. He never really liked Granger as a girlfriend, but they did become friends in second year when Potter knocked him off his broom. Bloody prick, Potter is. Granger felt bad and visited him in the infirmary with his broom fixed by a spell she read about in some book. At the time, they were guarded but slowly they relaxed and now are secret best friends. To see his Hermione like this caused him sadness too. Did he just call her his?! Bloody hell, this will give him a headache. But Hermione interupted his thoughts before he could continue with the thoughts of his limited amount of feelings

"mmm... Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old.

Rounding third to score the

Winning run

You always played with passion

No matter what the game

When you took the stage you shined just like

The sun

Oh why?

That`s what I keep asking

Was there anything I

could have said or done?"

The Griffindors, upon seeing their lioness and brains singing sadly, fell into dead silence. All the lions wanted to know what happened to their princess. Ron and Harry didn`t bother to look up to see who`s singing because they were too busy nomming their food, but Ginny did and she nearly started crying. Now, three fourths of the school is watching the brave bookworm sing and break down slowly.

"Oh I

Had no clue you were masking

A troubled soul

Oh God only knows, what went wrong.

And Why,

You`d leave the stage in the middle

Of a song

Yeah!"

Hermione strummed the basic cords for about thirty seconds before starting again, now having the Hufflepuffs watching her in polite silence. Then began again,

"Now the oak trees are swaying

In the early autumn breeze.

The golden sun is shining on my face

The tangled thoughts I hear

A mockingbird sing

This whole world really ain`t that bad-a place!

Oh why?

There`s no comprehending

And who am I

To try to judge or explain?

Oh, but I

Do have one burning

Question.

Who told you life

Wasn`t worth the fight?

They were wrong!

They lied!"

By now everyone was crying besides the Slytherins. Draco was untangling his feelings for Hermione while she sings like an angel.

"And now you`re GONE!

And we cried!

`Cause it`s not like you...

to walk away in the middle of a song..."

She strummed sadly, ignoring her tears for her lost parents. She was so caught up in her thoughts she almost missed the last couple lyrics.

"Your beautiful song...

Your absolutely

Beautiful

Song..."

The whole school burst into cheers and claps. All the houses crying and hugging each other. Even the snakes. Draco ran to Hermione`s dorm. He had to tell her before he lost what little courage he had. Hermione, putting away her guitar and pick quietly, heard the door to her dorm open but ignored it. That is, until her crush, Draco Malfoy, appeared at her side. Draco took her hand quietly, oblivious to the fact the whole school is watching them, and gently wiped away a few tears.

"Don`t cry, `Mione. I...I..."

Hermione, blushing a fire truck red, smiled. Understanding each other on body language and guessing saved their friendship most of the time since Draco doesn`t like to talk about his feelings. Hermione quietly and shyly kissed him. Draco instantly wrapped her in a loving embrace and kissed Hermione Granger back. Hermione Granger was officially taken by Draco Malfoy. Leaving all the students and staff confused as hell.


End file.
